


Between Red and Blue

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Jon is in love with Damian but he is afraid to tell him his feelings to lose his friendship, but what he does not imagine is that Damian keeps a bit of Kriptonite that divides himAnd much less imagine what his halves will do with Damian when he sees it





	Between Red and Blue

From the day that Jon met Damian he was thought unbearable but as he spent time with him he began to fall in love with Damian little by little he dreamed of trying his lips to embrace him and give him the love he needed and one day be one with Damian

Jon was more than willing to give himself to Damian and also wanted him to do the same and give himself to him, more than one night he had had his fantasies with him

But Damian had not shown any sign to him that was not out of companionship and that saddened Jon even so I keep his feelings deciding that they would only be friends and that would be it,

even so those feelings returned after their adventures in their vacations and being divided in could remember how their halves had fought for the attention of Damian, luckily his partner took him for some children fighting to be his only best friend and although it hurt he wanted him to continue A) Yes

Jon flies fast to his base to a call that Damian sent him

J - Dami said to go to our base but he never said so, since we came back from that adventure he was a little distant - Sighing - Maybe it's just my ideas and I had work to do

He arrives at the base takes a breath and begins to look for Damian realizing that he has not yet arrived

J - Well, I think for the first time I got there first, - Smiling - maybe on a date with him I would always try to get there on time - Sighing - forget it Jon remembers that they will only be friends and

Jon grieves for a few moments for his unrequited love until he looks at a small box and approaches to see what it is about

Damian enters the base if he stopped checking some documents had taken more than the account because his father put him training at his side but when he realized that it was late he had to leave quickly

So he enters the room and before he knew it he was trapped by four arms and his lips had been caught two kisses in demanding kisses

R - I told you it was mine  
A - Of course I did not see it first  
R - Of course not, I saw it first so I take it first  
A - That I never took it first  
R - As if you could  
D - Red? Blue? What the hell  
A / R - Damian whom you choose to be the first to take your body  
D - What? I'm not crazy I'm going to let one of you take me  
R - Now he would never choose you  
A - He was talking about you Red  
R - If you think you're so good then why did not you choose  
D - moment I will not choose anyone and let go of a damn time

Damian lets go of the grip and goes straight to the box to fix this

A - Not if Damian does that  
A - It will never be ours, Jon will never do it  
A - we can not allow it not until we do

Red and blue look at each other and nodding once more towards Damian and catching him

D - Now that  
A - We will do what Jon refuses to do  
D - It's enough to let me go  
A - Not until we make you our  
A - Since if we vomit to normality, Jon will never try to tell you that he loves you  
D - Surprised - What Jon?  
A / R - So we'll make love to you  
D - Not crazy I'll let me get a couple of children ... ahhh

Damian feels how they begin to put their hands under his clothes and over his pants

D - Enough guys this ahhh is not fun  
R - You're wrong Dami  
A - Jon wanted this from the bottom of his heart  
D - I said that mmm enough is not fun  
R - Dami Jon, we love you  
A - So please do not hate Jon

Again Damian is surprised by what was said by Red and Blue, did Jon love him? Since when? If he seemed calm as always

D - This is just a joke to annoy me, so you better let go before I put the kryptonite in ...

Blue silences Damian kissing him while Red strips him of all his clothes until he is naked and takes his turn to kiss Dami co continuing to enter his mouth and explore her until he links his tongue with that of his beloved, blue kissing his chest reaching his nipples beginning to lick until both are erect and continues its journey reaching your belly

Damian tried to separate them but the way he was kissed and touched made him lose his strength and let go by that sea of emotions that gave him his body and that little by little a certain part of his body is waking up

A - But what's interesting, Rojo looks  
R - What a thing

Red leaves Damian's lips and bends down to lick his lips when he sees the member semi-erect and with some small drops of preseminal

R - It looks delicious  
A - let's try it

Saying this they take the member beginning to lick it with pleasure and savoring every inch, Damian feels losing all his strength of his legs and holds on to the head of both boys, I never imagined that Jon could do something like that and much less that his halves made him lose their strength

Both boys watch as Damian can barely stand and hear slight moans, took turns to put the member completely in the mouth while the other played with the entrance anxious to be inside who loved

Damian feels that he is about to cum and tries to push both boys away but they hold him by the hips, preventing him from falling away from them and ending up in their faces

A - Getting up - Now Dami touches you

Red and blue take off their clothes, being naked like Damian and showing their already erect members

R - Come here Damian we want to feel your mouth

Damian just nodded he still felt his head spinning for a moment even though inside he refused to do it his body wanted to do it, so he knelt down and took the member in blue beginning to suck it while the Red one was masturbating it with his hand

Red and Blue enjoyed Damian's work even in this Damian was amazing, since he did not neglect either of the two and soon they feel they are about to cum so they accommodate Damian and they run in his face

A - Dami that was amazing  
R - Now comes the funniest part

Red loads Damian leaving him in front of Azul who smiles and kisses him and again goes down but now towards his entrance

D - Wait a moment, you are not going to ahhhh

Damian reacts a few moments but when he feels like blue he sticks his tongue into his entrance, he lets out a pleasant moan, because he did not expect it to feel good and Red often catches his lips

A - Damian you're almost ready  
D - Boys enough ahhhh Jon ahhh he would not want this  
A - We love you Damian, Jon really loves you

Again those words make Damian feel doubts but now he could feel inside him a little joy, Jon really loved him, of all the people he could choose because he, if from the day they met was not in good In addition, the problem with his mother ... Jon was at his side when he appeared, he wanted to know everything about him and in his adventures in space none of them wanted to get away from the other

D - "Jon really loves me, if so, Red and Blue are just showing what Jon is hiding, but I do not deserve that he loves me"  
A - stroking her face - Dami  
R - Worried - You're fine  
D - What do they talk about?

Damian notices that Red does not charge him but that both are facing him worried

A - cleans her some tears - you're crying  
R - If we have hurt you we will stop right now  
A - We want you to enjoy with us, not ... we want to hurt you  
D - Tt - Just do what you have to do before I repent

Red and blue smile and again they continue this time it is blue who loads Damian Red continues the preparation, getting the first finger after the second and finally the third, the two of Red entered and left both boys watched as Damian moved his hips in search of more pleasure because the fingers were not enough

R - Quiet Dami you're almost ready  
A - Bites his ear - As we told you we do not want to hurt you  
D - mmm just want to put it in ahhh I'm not a weak girl ahhh  
R - You look cute being so impatient

Red pulls out his fingers and looks blue who understands and accommodates Damian in a way that Red can be accommodated and he too, the two brush the entrance with their tips of his member

A - Dami we want to put them together  
R - We can do it  
D - Just do it now  
R / A - kissing her cheek - we will do our best not to hurt you

Both boys begin to enter with care since it was not easy for the two to enter but they did not want to wait for their turn they wanted to do it at the same time with Damian they wanted to make love to him they were in love, when they finished being inside they waited a little before moving while they kiss each tear

They knew that Damian would not say anything to not show weakness and that's what Jon loved about him, little by little the boys begin to move first slowly but when they felt their members collide and as the inside of Damian entered them more they started moving more fast filling the place with pleasing moans by the three especially Damian

He could not believe that for the first time he felt complete and loved Damian was happy to have both boys inside him making his way, he had never imagined that Jon was the missing piece to feel full and if Jon really loved him not lost anything with matching your feelings and now more than ever

Red and Blue feel that they are about to end so they increase more strength and give some more thrusts running inside Damian that often runs hard holding both boys and far from finishing both goes out and blue puts Damian in 4 without waiting for fast entry ramming him with force, Red gets in front of Damian who takes his member and begins to chuosrlo

After Correse Azul once again Red takes Damian puts him on his side entering fast and hard, Blue just like Red leaves Damian enjoy his member

Soon Azul takes Damian and sleeps with him sticking his member in and then Red puts him in. Damian is also left in the middle of both and feeling like both boys used so much force to penetrate him.

That Red and Blue day they took Damian as many times as they could in all the ways that occurred to them and Damian's body allowed it, he did not care if the semen ran down his legs he just wanted more of both boys, he wanted Jon he took it and so they continued much of the night forgetting his patrol

🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃

Damian wakes up and realizes that he is in bed and by his side is Jon sleeping happily, he does not remember at what moment they reached the bed and continued with his task as he also does not remember when Jon returned to normal so he gets up and looks a change of clothes

Jon feels the movements and wakes up

J - Dami? I'm sorry I should have fallen asleep  
D - Turning - Do not you remember anything?  
J - Confused - About what?  
D - Tt forget it  
J - looking at him - Damian, why are you ... knot?  
D - Just forget it

Jon looks at himself and realizes that he is also then notes how an essence runs between Damian's legs and turn red

Damian gets more annoyed and more because Red and Blue had told him that Jon would not say anything and right now he did not say anything about it

J - altered - What happened? I .. I did something to you  
D - annoying - I said you will forget it  
J - No no no no sorry  
D - Jon, enough

Damian turns annoyed and is embraced by Jon who is crying

J - Dami sorry, whatever it is forgive me ... I do not know what happened to me, I never wanted to do this Dami please  
D - Jon  
J - Damian you are my friend and ... and you are someone important to me ... Dami -he blushes- I love you

Damian's heart beats hard to hear from Jon's mouth his statement

J - I really love you Dami but since you do not correspond to me I'm just a friend and comrade, so I saved all my feelings to remain your friend, I'm sorry Dami I did not want to ...  
D - Jon

On raising his face only to realize that Damien was kissing him

D - Red and blue said that you loved me, that you would never tell me your feelings and ... that you would never dare to touch me  
J - But ...  
D - But they wanted to take advantage they showed me how much you love me and I think I can give you a chance, as long as it does not interfere with the training or the musiobes  
J - Red - You're saying you want to go out with me  
D - I'm telling you that I'm going to be your boyfriend

Damian pulls Jon to the bed leaving him on top of him and holds him by his waist with his legs

D - Red and Blue are good to see if you can overcome them  
J - Wait, right now?  
D - Releasing it - If you're a kid ... ahhhh  
J - These narrow  
D - could you warn that you would put it  
J - moving - Dami secsiente well be inside ahhh you're so warm  
D - That you did not hear ahhhh Jon if you play again there

Jon does what Damian asks and once again Damian receives all the attention in his body but this time Jon kept telling him how much he loved him while he made love to him, in all the positions they both made.

The next day Damian arrives at the mansion being carried by Jon and when Damian gets out he can barely walk

J - I'm sorry Dami  
D - Annoying - you want to stop apologizing  
J - But  
D - Next time you're not careful, I swear ...  
J - Damian sorry, but it felt so good that  
D - Jon come here

In another room Bruce is four and Clark was ramming him when they listen to their children

C - Apparently they have already returned  
B - It does not matter, continue  
C - I think they are fighting again  
B - You're really going to leave me like that, just to go see them

D - Jon, I told you ...  
J - Dami  
D - Jon

Clark turns red and decides to continue

C - You're right, it's not necessary, I think it's fixed

That day Damián and Jon continue ana more but the next day Jon did not do very well, but for him it was fine while Damián was at his side and would like


End file.
